Love's never broken
by Sarahhx3
Summary: Edward thought he lost Bella 10 years ago when she committed suicide, but when a new coven of vampires come to his school, guess who he finds. SEQUEL TO DANGEROUS MINDS! Read that first! Reviewwww.:
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, keep in mind that i made this twist at like the last second because i wanted a happy ending, so it doesn't exactly fit but it does make sense, so i'm trying to the best of my ability to make it right.**

**:)**

**Enjoyyy.**

**E.P.O.V still;**

_**10 years later.**_

I sat in my room day dreaming of my angle, who now, was a real angle. She's been one for 10 years, 10 long years. I still couldn't believe she killed herself, killed herself thinking myself and my family never loved her. Oh Bella. I don't how i even made it this far without her. If i didn't care about my family so much, i would of killed myself already, and even though Bella killed herself, i know she wouldn't want me too.I sighed and just thought of her beautiful face. My thoughts were interrupted when Alice came to the door.

"Come on Edward, we have to leave for school." She said as she gave a small sad smile and closed my door. No one was the same anymore. Even Rose seemed a little sad. We would never be the same. I reluncticly got up and walked down stairs. Everyone was looking at me as i walked down and out the door to the garage. I never drove my family to school anymore, i just wanted to be alone.

I arrived about the same time as everyone else. We walked across the parking lot and into the school together, and spread out making our ways to our first periods. The whole day went by as normal, the teachers talked about things i already knew, and i just stared out the window, waiting for another pointless day to be over.

The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. I slowly made my way down the lunch room, buying my lunch i wasn't going to eat and sitting at my regular spot at the last table facing the beside Alice, across from Rosalie facing all the other tables in the cafeteria. When i sat down i noticed my family drawing their attention to a group of students. I quickly realized why. They were also vampires. How interesting.

There were three of them. Two females and one male. The two that i could see were beautiful, of course. The first female had blond hair that was pen straight and layered, she had light pink full lips and her slender face complimented with her wide almond shaped golden eyes. A feel of relieve swept my body. They were vegetarians. The other one, the male, had black shaggy hair and wasn't very muscular, but he wasn't puny either. Just average, I'd say. The two seemed to be an item from their thoughts, which I'm going to try to forget now.They were almost as bad as Rose and Emmet. The other one had medium light brown hair, looked small, but not as small as Alice, and quite bored. She was singing some song unknown to me. I was trying to study them more closely when Alice spoke.

"I'm surprised i didn't have a vision of them." She said, obviously trying to break the silence. Everyone was now looking away from the others and staring off into space. They all made small grunts in agreement, obviously losing interest in the new coven. I decided they got boring as well and started twirling my fork in the spaghetti they were having for lunch. It smelled awful. But then, another scent filled the air. One i never thought I'd smell again. I jerked my head of to see another vampire glide into the room, her back to me sitting beside the brunette. I could clearly hear their conversation.

"Sorry i was late guys, this guy wouldn't leave me alone." She said in annoyence. I couldn't see her face, but i could only imagine she was making a face in disgust because everyone was giggling. She had sat with her back still to me, but i could see she was slender, very fragile looking for a vampire and had dark reddish brownish hair. She had her head resting on her fist and just sat there. No one said a word. Her scent kept hitting me, and i know noticed my family was staring at me, then her.

"Edward," Jasper said. "why are you feeling so excited and nervous?" He looked at me like he was about to explode. I tried to calm my emotions down and composed myself.

"The girl over there, the dark redhead, she smells like Bella, doesn't she?" I asked looking at them frantically. They put their noses in the air, and then they all stared at me in horror.

"Oh my God." Alice muttered. "Exactly like her.." Then, the blond spoke quietly, but we heard her.

"Bella?" She asked innocently.

I took a sharp breath...Bella?

"What Aria?" She asked annoyed.

"You know there's another coven of vampires over there, and they're all staring at you. The one with the bronze hair is kind of cute." She said smiling. The male beside her elbowed her.

"Ow!" She said rubbing her side.

"Aria!" He said shocked.

"You know i'm kidding Jonathon, i love you." she said smiling at him.

I quickly turned my attention to "Bella", forgetting the soap opera happening across for her and tried to read her thoughts, but nothing came.I heard my family talking, but i didn't want to listen, I wanted to see her face. And i got my wish, she turned her face, and her eyes were wide with shock, but then, she gave me and my family the absolutely meanest face i have ever seen coming from someone so beautiful. She quickly turned back around, ignoring us for the next two minutes until the bell rang. I got up, but she had already left, obviously trying to avoid me. I was about to try and find her when Alice put her hand on my wrist.

"Not right now Edward, Jasper said she was very angry. Give her time." She said softly, but with authority in her voice.

I nodded. I knew that was the best thing...For now.


	2. Author notell won't like it

**Okay,**

**MY COMPUTOR BROKE!!**

**And basically i can't update for like a month! **

**i'm sosososo sorry!!**

**i go to my dads everyother weekend and i'll be writing like a crazy person! **

**I'M SORRY GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay,i'm writing every chance i get yall!**

Bella's point of view;

"You see I'm really not into dating," I persisted, trying not to be rude to this over-cocky human.

"But I'm sure I can change that, really. Give me a chance," He said smiling. I just pushed past him. My patience was gone. I didn't need this. It was my first day for Gods sake. I walked to cafeteria quickly feeling eyes on me, ignoring them completely I sat down my cheeks flushed, god how i hated my "gift". More like burden, to me. I've thought about starving myself so i wouldn't have blood rush to my cheeks, but it wasn't worth it. My family looked at me waiting for my explanation.

"Sorry i was late guys," i said rolling my eyes. " this guy wouldn't leave me alone." They all chuckled and i ignored that and closed my eyes, blocking out everything around me. I was well aware that there was another coven in this school, but i feared it was _them._ And i refused to speak to them, not that they would speak to me, of course."Bella?" i hear an overly-innocent voice say.

When i heard my name i looked up. When i saw who said it, i closed my eyes again. Ever since Aria found Jonathon, she's been quite annoying. She's probably going to ask me, for the millionth time, how "hot" do i think their kids would be if it was possible. "What Aria?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"You know there's another coven of vampires over there, and they're all staring at you. The one with the bronze hair is kind of cute." I could hear the smile in her voice and the bickering her and Jonathon were now having.

I looked back and felt my eyes widen. _nonono. It can't be them._ But my horrified thoughts were confirmed when i saw their, especially _his_ beautiful face staring at me with shock in their eyes. I heard his family say my name softly. But the pain surged through my body and i remembered why i was spending the rest of eternity in pain, and i gave them the most meaningful glare i could and turned around. Those two minutes felt like eternity, but i refused to leave before the bell rang, i'm not weak. I'll show them.

The bell finally rang and i ran to my white mustang at human speed while i put my tan hood up on the car, i texted my family to tell I'd be at the house. I could afford to miss art, and with that i sped off, getting ready to pack.

**I intended this chapter to be much longer, but i only had about 10 minutes to put my idea on paper so here it is. It's not much but at least it's an update, right?**


	4. Chapter 3

**YESSSS I GET TO WRITE THIS WEEKEND!(sorry it was so short again guys!)  
**

:

**Still bella**

NononoNO!, I thought very loudly in my head, as i walked into my small log cabin. I'm not ready for this, I'm not ready to face them, not yet. I thought i was, but when i saw their beautiful faces, all my practice, that decade of practice, _gone. _

"Okay." i said aloud, "Just breath. Think positive,Bella." I sucked in a big breath of air and blew out. Okay, so at least i can't cry, right? No, i can't, which means it will be easier, yeah, much easier. I looked at my face in the mirror, my face still shocked me after 10 years. I was gorgeous, of course. That was the only good thing of the Taylors' saving me. I glanced away and quickly glanced back.

"Oh crap." I said, groaning, staring at my cold, flushed cheeks. I covered my face in my hands. Well, i thought to myself, they'll just _love_ this. The not-so human toy still blushes. Ugh. I plopped down on my prop-bed. I don't understand, they looked so..so sad. I don't get it. I shook that out of my head. I reminded myself it didn't matter _how_ they looked or felt, which in their case means entirely different things. I'm not wasting my time on them. I rolled on my stomach staring at my suitcase. I closed my eyes and sighed. They're NOT going to run me out. No, they won't. Ed- _He_ promised they'd never bother me again, and I'll make sure he keeps that promise.

**Edwards point of view.**

I walked to algebra in a daze, she was so close, so beautiful, and so _angry._It bothered me so much.

My head snapped up as a thought stuck out through them all. "Oh _great._ I have 4th block with Bella's favorite person. Just don't look Rach, maybe he won't confront you." She thought, as she peeked at me and quickly looked away. "_Crap. _He's looking at me. Just.ignore." I felt a smirk pull my lips. I guess Bella failed to mention to her family of my power. Good, very good. I acted like i was watching the teacher while i listened to her thoughts. She really didn't give me the information i needed, which disappointed me, highly. She mostly sang songs in her head, then i listened to her i pod, and her music was defiantly not pleasing. I sighed and gave up. I saw her peek at me when i did and quickly look away.

The teacher released us about 5 minutes early, which was just enough time to get exactly what i wanted from her, and she seemed to realize this, too. "Go go go." Was running through her head, but of course she couldn't run as fast as she liked, or make a scene. Witnesses, of course.

"Hello," I said politely, catching up with her on the lawn of the school. "I'm Edward Cullen." I put my hand out for a handshake, looking into her angry eyes.

"I _know _who you are." Her words were sharp.

"I see, well you know me, but i didn't seem catch your name...?"

"Rachel." She snapped, not paying attention to my hand holding out for her.I put my arm down, but her hand flashed and touched mine softly. It was so strange. Was that some way of greeting? "So Bella wasn't exaggerating about your power, huh?" I looked at her with a shocked expression, realizing she was thinking that.

"Excuse me," I said politely, trying to hide my shock.

"I guess i didn't mention mine? As soon as i come in contact with another vampire, their power becomes mine until i touch different vampire. Annoying, isn't it?" A smile spread across her face. "And no, i wouldn't try anything with Bella." She looked serious now. "It took her ten years to get over what happened and I'm not letting you ruin her again." She thought.

I nodded my head. "I understand what i did was stupid, but you must understand that i love her, you see my thoughts, you know i couldn't make this up. I need a chance." I thought back to her.

She looked at me for a minute. The school yard was almost empty now. Then she spoke out loud. "I'll talk to her." Then, she was gone.

I smiled. There was hope, hope that she may forgive. Bella. My Bella. Well not yet, but maybe. Maybe.

I got into my car, and for the first time in ten years i turned on the radio and enjoyed the music. I drove slower than normal, and thought of exactly how i was going to explain to Bella everything. Oh God. I hope she understands. The words went all through my mind as i pulled into the garage. Everyone was looking at me as i walked in. Jasper smiled, feeling my excitement and joy, I'm sure. Alice was in front of me in a flash.

"Oh Edward!" She said urgently. "I can't see a thing! It's not fair."

"It's fine," I assured her. "Really. Now, if you'll excuse me." I walked up the stairs, and sat in my room thinking all the possibilities of tomorrow. I laid down on my couch and closed my eyes focusing on my words, waiting for tomorrow to be here.

**Be expecting atleast one or two moree updates this weekend.**

:)


	5. Chapter 4

**Edwards point of view;**

I had a feeling today would be pretty good. Bella's "sister" must have spoken to her about. Well, at least i hoped. My drive to school was pleasant, yet intense. I couldn't wait till lunch. I would get to speak to my love.

**B.P.O.V**

"No." My voice was sharp and quick.

"But Bella! I think he's really sorry! I read his mi-" I cut her off. I had too.

"Rachel, don't be so naive. He obviously feels guilty. I mean, after 10 years, I'm sure the guilt might of piled on a tad, or either he and his family are embarrassed with the fact one of their _distractions_ has come back." The words came out quickly. I wanted this conversation to be over. I made up my mind. I was going to ignore him and the rest.

"Bella, i think you should at least speak to him, or one of them."

"No!" I replied, shocked. I could feel my cheeks flushing. "Rachel, are you forgetting what happened? Why i'm even _here. _Immortal?"

"Of course not Bella. But maybe you've got this all wrong. Just give them a chance."

"Rachel, he told me he'd never bother me again, his promise, and I've decided he should keep it."

"Bella...Come on." I shook my head and rushed out the door. This argument was pointless. I might as well go hunting instead of wasting time talking about the most least important thing in my life. I'd be home just in time to change, and start my second day of school, ignoring the people i once, and even though i'd never admit it, still love the most. I'd never admit that. I'm sure they'd laugh at me. I was so pathetic. I knew it. Loving people who just wanted to use you. It was so stupid. _I_ was stupid. I sighed and took off into the woods.

--

It was about five a.m when i got back to the house, my eyes bright butterscotch. I went up and took a shower, and got ready for the day. I wore a deep pink sweater that hugged my curves in just the right places, with a pair of low cut faded jeans that covered most of my white flips flops. My long brown hair rested on my back. I applied a little lip gloss, and walked out the door.

I made my way out to my car. Rachel was in the passenger seat waiting for me. Aria and Jonathon had already left together. I started my car silently, not wanting to bring up last nights argument. I felt nervous sitting there in silence, knowing any minute she'd bring up the Cullens.

And, of course, two minutes down the road she did.

"Bella...Just give two minutes of your time. It won't hurt."

"Actually, it will." To my luck, she just sighed. A couple minutes later, thanks to my new accelerating driving, we were at school. I walked across the lawn, feeling eyes on me, but i refused to look, it was probably _them_. I made my way to my first period and just spaced out till the bell rang, as i did with next class. The time really flew by when you were about to see the people you loved and hated the most.

I walked into the cafeteria, not looking back. I knew they'd be watching me. I could smell them. I looked straight ahead and sat down. I saw Rachel looking at me, then them, with an on-edge expression. Let _her_ worry about them, because i wasn't. I took her ipod from her and turned it up so that it was blasting the music, blocking everything out. I hid my face in my folded arms on the table, praying that lunch would end quick. But, of course, just because I'm not clumsy, doesn't mean I'm not bad-luck Bella still. I felt a hand on my arm, and from the electric energy and how instead of it burning like a humans, it felt normal, i knew it exactly who it was, and i wasn't going to look up.

I put my ipod on pause, but didn't say anything. I heard a sigh, and then a horribly, yet amazing voice say my name.

"Bella...I know you can hear me. Can i please just talk to you?" I just shook my still hidden head. I could feel myself flushing. I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction of letting him know i still flush when he touches me. Thank god my heart no longer beats, how embarrassing that would be.

"Bella," He was now whispering, "please, please.." It voice sounded as in he was in pain, but from what i couldn't comprehend. I couldn't bring myself to look at his beautiful face to figure it out. He waited patiently for a couple minutes and sighed again.

"Bella, it's important that i speak to you, i really need to hear your voice." When i heard those words, my head snapped up, his face was so beautiful, yet pained, but i didn't feel like figuring out why.

"What did you just say to me?" I allowed my voice to be rude, i had to let it, because inside, my non-beating heart sang a little hearing him tell me he needed to hear my voice. I knew it was the guilt, and i made myself stop being happy. He was adding fuel to his fire of lies, which made my fire of hate burn stronger for him.

His face was filled with shocked at my tone of voice, and he spoke hesitantly. "...That we should talk, and that i need to hear your voice, Bella. I miss you, everything about you. I could hardly bear the pain when i found out you had die-" I cut him off. My family was looking at him, and i getting embarrassed. They all knew the story.

"Just stop, Edward."It hurt to say his name. "You're wasting your time, and mine. You don't have to feel guilty anymore. Just leave me alone." I quickly got up. I knew i was blood red, but i didn't care. They know i'm weak, so i'm not going to put on a strong face. I've pretended for ten years, and I'm tired of hiding my feelings for the people are responsible for making my life a living hell for eternity.

I rushed into the bathroom and closed myself in stall. I sat their for a second. I wish i could cry now. I needed to just let myself go, let the tears run out the emotions i was locking in. I just sat there until the bell rang, reluctantly making my way to art. I wish i could go home, but i missed yesterday and i can't miss today since it was only my second day.

When i got there, I saw the eyes watching me, i gave my slip to teacher and he directed to the back of the room. My eyes met the gaze of another pair of butterscotch eyes, and i felt a strange feeling of pain and nervousness fill me. I was about face my ex-best friend.

**Hehehe. Cliffy.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for everyone's support. Having a computer is a major drag, but just think of it this way, it gives me plenty of time to think of the story and make it perfect. :) haha. **

_Still Bella._

Damnnit damnnit **DAMNNIT! **I thought to myself, as i walked over to the back desk. My face was composed, but inside i was hurting. It wasn't fair. After everything. Everything i went through. The pain, tears, being immortal, all because of _them._ Why should i have to keep suffering? Hadn't i done enough suffering for about fifty people for the past ten years?

I sat in the table next to her without as so much as a glance in her direction. I kept my face still and ahead. Out of the corner of my eye i felt her wide, shocked eyes burning on the side of my cheek. I felt a smile pull at my lips. I bet she didn't see our reunion in her vision. She probably would have warned the rest of them and made a run for it. Oh well. Too late now. I let a sigh out, my face was still indifferent, and she was still staring at me.

After she stared at me for about two minutes i was beginning to think she was having a vision, but i wasn't going to look to make sure. Luckily, she spoke, so i wouldn't have to look.

"Bella..?" She whispered softly. I didn't say anything, i panicked. What was i suppose to do? I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Alice." I said indifferently. I kept my eyes closed so i would have an excuse not to look at her.

"I really think we should talk.." Her voice was soft and calm. Almost comforting. Almost. I opened my eyes but remained looking straight ahead.

"Alice, i really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not, Bella? I've missed yo-"

I cut her off. That was it. I turned to her and glared at her beautiful face.

"Oh shut up Alice. Save it for someone who believes your sick lies." Her eyes went wider than I've ever seen them. She pursed her lips together and looked down. I felt somewhat guilty from it, but it passed. I fed my mind the thoughts of what _they_ did.

She looked back up, her eyes were pained. She spoke quietly and quickly.

"Bella, please, you don't understand, just give me ten minutes, please. If you don't want to speak to me after that, then fine, but let me explain...please?"

I stared at her, my face was apathetic. Part of me, let's say the new Bella, wanted to claw her eyes out, but another part, the old Bella, wanted to hug her and listen to everything and anything she had to say. I sighed. "Let me think about it, Alice."

She beamed at me, and involuntarily a smile pulled at my lips. I quickly turned away from her, as the teacher passed out paper for our next project, which i had no idea what is was about. Great.

I randomly drew for the next half hour, not, well trying not to think of Alice, and the rest, especially him. She kept looking over, obviously trying to get a vision of what i chose. Too bad i didn't choose a thing.

The bell rang and i got up quickly and walked out the door, only to get my arm caught by Alice halfway across the lawn.

"Bella, come on, just ten."

"Alice, i think it would be best if we didn't talk at all, okay?"

"Bella, don't be ridiculous! We can't not talk. Please Bella. Please."

I looked at Alice for a second and her head quickly turned. I followed her gaze and frowned. There he was, standing like a Greek God with a pained expressions, that made him look even better. I jerked my arm away from the unexpecting Alice and quickly tried to make my way to my car where my family was waiting.

"Bella!" She yelled. She quickly caught up to me. "I'm sorry..He's just...worried."

I stopped and looked at her, i could feel the anger over my face. "Worried?! Worried over what?! That i'll interrupt him and his latest _distraction_!" I knew he could hear me, and i hope that he took the hint i still remembered quite a lot from when i was mortal, and he was not, nor would he ever been forgiven.

"Bella, you've got this all wrong! It was a stupid misunderstanding, just list-"

"No, Alice." My voice was cold. "I think I've listened to quite enough of you Cullens. I was hurt, badly because of all of you. I'm not risking that again." I turned away and quickly walked to the car. I unlocked the door and got in, followed by my family. They all looked at me but, no one spoke the whole way home.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bella pov**

Today, i was dreading. It was was my third day of school, and like last time, i was afraid of seeing Edward Cullen. But for very different reasons. My family was very animated this morning as we all got ready, i was guessing from the hunting trip i skipped out on last night. Luckily, they didn't mention last nights little run in. Not even Rachel. Maybe they understood i wasn't going to give in to _them_.

It was a cold cloudy day as I made my way to the car, followed by my family behind me. We were all dressed in sweaters or jackets, even though we don't get cold, our little charade. I was about 5 feet away from the drivers side when Jonathon blocked my path.

"Let me drive, Bella." I was confused...He never wanted to drive. He and Aria never wanted to miss out on their "backseat time".

"Why?" I asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"You always drive." He explained as he held his hand out, palm up in front of me.

"Uhm...okay.." I dropped the keys in his hands and walked casually to the passenger side, only to be pulled back. I turned my head to see Aria, grasping my arm.

"Let's all sit in the back, Bella! Girl time!" She smiled at me and clapped her hands together. What was up with them?

"...Sure..." I looked at Rachel who was smiling, but it was not a happy one. More like an apologetic smile. I guessed this was all Aria's idea and she was just as sorry as me. I smiled a sad smile back to her. Rachel opened the door and climbed in, and i waited for Aria to follow. She just looked at me and smirked.

"Bella, you have to sit in the middle!"

"And why is that?"

"Cause." She pushed me in, forcing to hit Rachel. We both glared at her but she just shrugged and closed the door. She scooted much closer than needed, keeping me crushed between the two of them.

"Aria, i don't think we're going to freeze. You can scoot over."

"Well duh, Bella! We can't freeze. Gosh." She sighed and let out a laugh, but didn't move. I rolled my eyes and i heard Rachel chuckle. I gazed out the window when i noticed that we weren't on the road to school.

"Uhm, Jonathan. This isn't the way to school."

"It's a detour." He retorted quickly. Almost like a reflex.

"Well it's not a very good one. Just go the way i do." I looked at him, but he didn't say anything. No one did.

"Uhm, hello? Earth to everyone." They didn't respond and i muttered some profanities under my breath i knew they could hear. It was 8:00 and i had no idea where we were or how this was a detour. Just as i was pondering the possibilities of what this was about Jonathan made a sharp turn, and we were on a small trail in the woods, obviously made very recently. "What the hell, Jonathan?" I almost yelled.

Again, no one said a word. "What is this about, guys? I have a right to know!" I was yelling now. This was a very annoying situation. I felt Aria grab my right arm. I tried to pull away but she had both her arms around my one arm. I was about to pull her off with my left arm when Rachel grabbed it, the way Aria had my other arm.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at them. I heard Rachel's soft voice. "Bella, you need to go talk to them. I know they're sorry. I had the blond one's power, and what they felt was horrible guilt. They can't fake that, Bella." I just stared at her. I couldn't believe she had done this. I didn't even realize we were in front of a large, white house. It looked like their old home. The hole that i had fought off for ten years is starting to win again. Rachel and Aria opened the door and Rachel climbed out from the back seat.

"Come on, Bella." Rachel said softly.

"No." I looked straight ahead and had my free arm clenched to the seat as Aria held on to my other.

"Just go, you big baby!" She pushed against me, causing me to hit the seat and some large hand wrapped around my free arm and effortlessly pull me out, giving a bone crushing hug that would of killed me if i was still human.

"Bella!" I heard the familiar, booming voice yell. Emmet was always such a kid.

"I'll give you five seconds to release me. Five, four, thre-"

"Okay okay." He put me down and beamed at me. "You haven't changed a bit...Well, you have, but well. Yeah, you've changed." He rubbed my hair, messing it up, his booming laugh filling the air. I just rolled my eyes and went and stood back with my family, and they held on to my arms again. I felt like a prisoner.

"Why am i here? I made my decision clear yesterday." I said annoyed.

"Bella, please, just listen." A soothing voice said from the porch. Esme looked torn between some internal conflict.

"I don't want to listen anymore." I said as i made a weak attempt to get free. Alice was in front of in a flash, giving me a tight hug around my neck. I couldn't return, nor reject the hug because of my recent condition. I'm really not sure which i would've of done if i had the choice.

"Oh Bella!" She dry sobbed. This surprised me. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have listened to that moron! I should have torn him to pieces for even thinking of leaving you!" Her voice went down to a whisper. "Please forgive me..._us. _Please.."

I didn't know what to say. The three of them seemed so sincere. It didn't make sense.

"I-I...Alice..Let go." I said, my voice was hesitant. She obeyed and looked at me. She looked pitiful.

"I'm sorry." She said again. She looked and sounded so sincere. Maybe they loved me...Just them of course. I wouldn't think any farther than Carisle, Esme, Alice, and Emmet. Maybe even Jasper. The other two, i understood did not. They both made that clear.

"I..B-Believe you, Alice." I looked down as my arms were released, and Alice tackled me to the ground.

"Oh Bella! We must mend our time we've lost! Oh, a makeover, shopping! I can almost see it, Oh wait." She held her finger up and looked into space. "OH! I _can_ see it! I can't wait!"

I let out a shaky laugh as i got up. "Fabulous" I said under my breath. Esme was standing in front of me, smiling a sweet smile.

"I've missed you so, Bella." She said as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged back, and meant it. She released after a couple seconds.

"I've really missed you,too." I said softly. The Cullens all smiled at me. My family let out a relief sigh and i shot them a glare. They all just smiled back.

"Oh, how everyone else will love to see you Bella! Let's go see them!" Esme chimed.

I smiled knowing two might be happy to see me, but the other two might have a totally different reaction. One in particular reunion i knew was not going to be pleasant. At all. I would make sure of it.


End file.
